Skipping stones AdvanceShipping
by BlazeFusion76
Summary: Also a hint of palletshipping,and a some twinleaf shipping.Story originally posted on serebiifourms by XxMays flowerxX,I DO NOT OWN! Also theres no pokemon in this,just the characters of the show


Ok,so all credit goes to XxMays_flowerxX on just expanding her ;I don't own pokemon nor do I own this I owned pokemon I would make it so there was 500 pokemon and not impossible for me to own this fic,its too awesome!All below is from orginal serebiifourms post

Hey everyone! this is my first fan-fic! okay the whole story is OOC but hey... what ya gonna do? XD  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any other characters.  
(A/N) = Author's notes.

Ash Satoshi: Junior 17.  
May Hakura: Junior 17 (?)  
Misty Kasumi: Junior age:17(?)  
Brock Takeshi: Senior age:19  
Dawn Hikari:Sophmore age:16  
Barry Jun:Sophore age: 16

Ash's POV

Chapter 1:Ordinary day?   
High school.  
There are millions of words I could describe it, but only one seems to make sense to me. Hell- high school is my personal hell on earth. It's so plain, boring around here, nothing ever happens because everyone is so ashamed of being themselves, having fun, getting hurt, and all that stuff. They don't even act like teenagers, there mostly adults then hardly a child.

I sank in my seat, bored out of my mind. I never paid attention to the teacher, because mostly what he teaches is just re-runs. Oh, right. My mom used to home school me until I decided I wanted to be like a 'normal kid', and go to regular school. So really, everyday is just like chilling out to me.  
I picked up my pencil, gliding it over a blank page in my notebook, it slid across the surface, the lead creating lines and random loops, as my finger fallowed. My eyes watched, the skinny lines overlapping each other, then twisting when they met. They fallowed, but my mind didn't. It was somewhere else. _Why can't the class pick up speed? I want to leave this dump so BAD. Gosh, maybe I was better off homeschooled. _

I huffed in frustration, and glanced up to look around the class of 4D. The rows full of students stared at the teacher, while he fed them knowledge, and education into their heads. I scanned down the rows of heads around me, naming the people I knew as I reached them. _Melaine, Jordon, Ryan, Misty, Jose, Isabella, Drew, Eliza…._ After that I grew bored, and gave up. I hated first period.

My teacher looked up to me, his expression smug. My teacher was fairly old, probably around his late 50's, his pale face covered with wrinkles and liver spots down to his arms and fingers. His hair was gray, with stripes of white below his neckline; his eye's were the shade of almost sliver. That was an odd color of eyes.

I grinned half-heartily, and placed my sight on my doodled page. I stared into the loops, focusing on the strange picture forming inside my head. It morphed into a smile, then to a frown with two sharp eye's looking out the page. I shut it, realizing that my Imagination got the worst of me. I sighed, and peeked up one more time. Mr. Greenvale was erasing his blackboard, and the time above his desk was 10:37.

Thank goodness, that class was coming to a closure, and everyone was starting to pack up. I threw my pencil and doodled notebook in my bag, yanked it off the floor, and made a dash for the door. Passing my teacher's desk, he grunted, and grasped my collar.

I was pulled back, coughing by the force the collar had caused. He sniffed, and raised a gray, bushy eyebrow, "Mr. Satoshi, I noticed your lack of attention in class today…again."

I shrugged, "Sir, I already have learned the lesson."

He folded his arms, leaning against the desk, "hmm, have you ever thought about moving into an advance class, Ash?" I nodded. "Then why do you still come here?"

"Basically, because the advance class is all senior math level, I still have some stuff I don't know about in this level. That's why sir." I sighed impatiently, tapping my fingers on my pants. He stared at me, then grunted, nod, and walked away to where two students who were horse playing in the back.

I rolled my eyes, and sneaked out behind his back, before the bell could ring. Next I was going to chemistry, like every day I have been. The halls were fairly quiet, my feet only filling the silent air. I liked it like that, when it was quiet. It didn't add on to my headache that I had every day, thinking of ways to 'ditch' my good-for-nothing school. My locker was approaching me as I got closer to the end of wing B; I picked up my speed, and made it to number 239.

I slid my bag off and dropped it to the floor. My hands pinched the red knob on the lock- my fingers twisting it around to access my code- and yanked it down to unlatch it in place. I removed it, and then placed it down inside my open locker. I took out my chemistry notebook and textbook, and replaced it with my previous books. I stuffed the two in my bag, shut my locker, locking it, and swung my bag over my shoulder, just in time before the rusty bell.

The hallways were no longer quiet, now up roared by students flowing out of their classrooms, talking to their friends about class and outside dilemmas. I waited like I always did by my locker, for Berry, Brock, Dawn, and Misty to come meet me so we could walk to class together. I searched through the crowd of buzzing students, to find any of them heading my way. Seconds pasted, but luckily I spotted them laughing, coming my way.

Out of all of them, I spotted the tallest, Brock. He grinned, his hand up high to smack mine. He wore a black, long sleeve uniform, covering over his dark skin, and his eye's where beedy black that barley open, but always twinkled with joy. He was a senior, and was my best friend. We were friends since middle school, and have we actually live right next to each other too. Next to him was Barry and Misty.

Barry is one of my recent friends, but it feels like I known him for a long time. He's the kind of person when you feel like doing something crazy; he's the one you should call. He wore his trademark scarf to school today- even though he knows it's not allowed- and a white short sleeved shirt. His smile never disappears for some reason, and his odd, golden eyes were an mystery for me too. Barry is a sophomore, along with Dawn, by the way.

Misty, I met on the first day of middle school, through Brock. Her and him were pretty good friends when I met them, and they still are. She's the only person that I know that's a junior-other than me- around the school. She wore a white short sleeved uniform, with a pink outline and tie that matched it, and also a pink bow that tied her bright orange hair.

Last was Dawn, who skipped behind Brock. I think off dawn as my very own little sister. She's so energetic and bubbly all the time- Not to mention when she's p***** off, she can be a pain in the but-, but she has a good heart. I met her in Gym when she got hurt last year twisting her ankle during basketball. Brock and I carried her to the nurse's office, and then when you know it, we became friends. Dawn wore the same uniform as Misty, but had two yellow clips in her bluenette hair and a pink scarf around her neck, her deep blue eye's full of energy.

I smacked Brock's hand and smiled to the rest of the pack, "So…what's been going on with you guy's lately?"

Brock grinned goofily, his dark brown eyebrow's wiggling, "Did you hear about the new flower that just arrived at our school! I heard she's a beauty! Not to mention smart too! _Meeoooow!" _He laughed and started walking forward. We fallowed.

Dawn eye's glistened when she heard the words, "Your right Brock! I heard she has class with you next Ash! This would be great! A new team mate to our pack- not to mention a new makeover friend- and a best friend!" she squealed, jumping up and down like a five year old.

Barry chuckled, pointing to Dawn, "Uh, how _old _are you?" Dawn punched his right arm, both of them laughing. "Yeah, she's probably not all that great… probably just an average girl from a small town," Said Berry.

I shrugged, not really interested about the topic they spoke of. This was mainly the most exciting thing that could happen at this school. A new student, that's it and that, was pretty stupid. Misty tugged on my sleeve; her green eyes wide with excitement, "What do you think Ash?"

I stared, "About what?"

"The new girl, _DUH! "_ She playfully hit my shoulder and giggled. "Do you think she'll be nice? Or she'll be fashionable? Oh, oh! Maybe do you think-"

"Honestly, I don't really care." They all glanced at me, their mouths opened wide. I flushed, "What?!"

"ARE YOU JOKING MAN?!" they yelled in synch.

"GAH!? I'm just saying that I don't care! Is that a crime?"

Dawn folded her arms; her eye's narrowing at the same time, "That's not such a polite thing to say, Sa-sa! (A/N Sa-sa is her nickname for ash, for his last name. ex: Satoshi=Sa-sa.) _'You don't care' _BAH! That's so rude of you!"

I growled, "DON'T CALL ME SA-SA!"

"SA-SA! SA-SA!! SA-SA!!!" she stuck out her little tounge at me, then started to skip away. The nerve of that girl...  
" Bye SA-SA! _bye Barry!_" He flushed and waved bye to her.

I sweat dropped, looking away, huffing in anger. We were turning a corner where my class door was comining up ahead. I took this opportunity to escape, and ran to it as fast as I could. They all yelled behind, saying: _Hey! Come back Ash! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? And He's such an mmmmaaaaaannnnnnn…_

Once my feet crossed over through the door I sighed in relief. I didn't like being p**** off in front of my friends. My chemistry teacher smiled and signaled me to take a seat. I sat in the front, second row, which sucks because I couldn't doze off like I could in Math. I had time on my hands before the period started, so I grabbed out my textbook and notebook out and set them on the table, along with my pencil. Once that was done I had nothing else to do.

I looked around the class, it was barely full. I made my way to the back, where the chemistry sets where placed back in the room. John- an A plus student in this class- was seen checking all the sets, making sure they were set to use for today's activity. I wasn't Interested so I looked forward back in my seat.

"Excuse me but is this class 1A?" ringed and chimed voice.

My head snapped up to the lovely tone, coming from an unfamiliar brunette. She stood next to the door facing my teacher with a white, wrinkled paper in her hand. I stared at her, amazed at how beautiful the girl that in front of me was. Her smile was like magic, and those eyes were… such beautiful eyes. My heart throbbed, causing my hand to clench over it. _What's going on? Why do I feel like this?! I have never felt anything like it. What was this I was feeling?_

The teacher nodded and pointed to the open seat next to me,  
"You must be May! Welcome to our school! Please take a seat next to Ash."

I froze, _Oh no… She's my lab partner? Oh why! WHY!? _Her sapphire eye's contacted with mine, her gaze sending a tremor upright my body. My palms grew sweaty, my heart aching and throbbing. Her smile grew with her orbs in her eyes, as she approached my table.  
"Hi! I'm May Hakura; it's an honor to meet you!"

Okay so Dawn's nickname for ash is San-San.  
Aso I didn't feel like calling the characters 'May maple' and such.  
so I used thier jappaniese names! XD  
R&R and tell me what you think!  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
